Jerec
Jerec is the Second Division Commander of the Crescent Moon Pirates. Appearance Jerec is a reasonably sized man, and fit for his age. He is blind, and therefore wears a white bandage around his eyes. He is bald, and wears baggy tan pants with sandals in a fashion similar to Daz Bones. He wears a blue and black jacket with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and has bandages wrapped around his fists as well. Trailing from his wrists are two nearly-invisible wires which he uses in combat. Personality Jerec is a happy man, as he is always seen smiling. He has an odd sense of detecting other people's emotions, and knows when they are happy, sad, or depressed. He is rarely seen angry, and even in combat mocks the enemy and forces them to lose their concentration. Abilities and powers Physical Powers Jerec is the Commander of the Crescent Moon Pirates' second division, making him one of the strongest members of the crew. His brute physical strength is extraordinary, on par with his captain, and he posseses incredible speed. Jerec was a former member of CP9, and therefore has access to Rokushiki. However, he has only been seen using Soru and Geppou, allowing him to travel long distances in the blink of an eye. He also has the ability to combine these powers, shooting across huge areas of land in seconds. Even among the CP9, his speed was said to be abnormal, leading to his epithet. His fighting style revolves around boxing, and using his wires to attack enemies. He can use his Soru to enhance his punches with speed and land a dozen hits in the space of a few seconds. Weapons Jerec has two extremely long razor wires attached to his hands near the wrists. He is extremely skilled at using these wires, creating huge traps that prevent enemies from moving or making long scything attacks. They are as sharp as most swords, and virtually indestructable. Combined with his speed, these wires allow him to slaughter mass amounts of enemies at once. The wires are virtually invisible to the naked eye, and are only sometimes seen when blood-spattered or glinting in the sunlight. Devil Fruits Jerec has no Devil Fruits whatsoever. Haki Due to his blindness, Jerec naturally developed Kenboshoku Haki at a young age. He is highly proficient with this haki, being able to detect enemies even at long distances, and predicting their movements with flawless accuracy. He also has Busoshoku Haki, which he uses to enhance his punching strength, and has shown limited use of Haoshoku Haki. Relationships Jerec is friendly towards all of his crewmates, and is well-respected by them all. However, ha has sympathy for Crow, who he senses has a painful past, even though he has never talked about it. He also has shown dislike towards the CP9, who rejected him upon his blindness. History At the age of 10, Jerec was enlisted into the CP9 and began his training in Rokushiki. When he was 14, he and his training partners were sent on a minor mission of eliminating an important pirate, Triton. The mission failed, and Jerec was blinded by one of the crew members he fought. When the battle was over, he was approached by the head of CP9 and discharged for failure and for having a disability. Due to the execution policy upon being discharged, Jerec was sentenced to death on the spot. However, the enemy had not left, and attacked the CP9, forcing them back. Triton then offered Jerec a spot on his crew, which he accepted. Jerec is now preparing to fight the Yonkou alongside his captain and crewmates. Quotes Trivia *This character's appearance is based off of one of the proctors from Naruto, who is pictured above. However, Jerec has only one bandage across his eyes instead of covering his whole face. *Jerec's wires are based off of Donquixote Doflamingo's and one of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist from Naruto. Related Articles *Crescent Moon Pirates *Triton *Maxus *Slate *Hakate *Crow *Van Helsing *Xavier﻿ External Links Read more Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Pirate Category:Former Marine Category:Martial Artist Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Rokushiki User Category:Male Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Human Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Haoshoku Haki User